Arrival
by GreyWolf99
Summary: Two OC's arrive on Mobius after transporting from a doomed planet. They meet the Freedom Fighters. What will happen. My first Story. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything related with Sonic. I own the two OC's, the storyline and Kalso.****  
**

**ARRIVAL**

**Location: Planet Kalso – Capital City **

The city lay in ruins. Once proud, majestic buildings stood deserted and crumbling. A grey mist hung in the air, surrounding and encompassing everything. Streets that once teemed with life stood silent and were strewn with rubble. The only remaining population here was a small group of soldiers and a scientist. The rest had been wiped out. Wiped out by the enemy. Not much was known about the foe that they faced only that the destroyed and eat everything in the path. They were like a plague. They had spread over most of the planet despite making planet fall only a couple of months ago.

Amongst the rubble, two soldiers picked a path through. They were heading to their sanctuary, their home for the past month. It was the cellar of the abandoned military base. This meant that it was well shielded and they could hide from the enemy. From what scientists learned before they were wiped was that the invaders were connected through some sort of hive mind and could detect life even in this wasteland. Therefore, the military base was the only option for them as it meant they couldn't be detected. It was there, there that the remaining scientist, the best in his field was working on a plan. He had been working on two things recently. Replicator technology for the weapons which meant that they didn't run out of ammo. It worked to a point. The point being that they had to be charged after hard fighting. The other was a transporter. To where it would take them he did not know, but anyplace was better than here. That was the general opinion of the remaining people.

As they approached the cellar, the two soldiers scanned the area behind them, making sure that they hadn't been followed. That would wreck their plans entirely. They entered the dilapidated building and made their way to the cellar. The cellar was protected by a thick metal door. This was because it was made to serve as a bunker in case of nuclear attack. As the reached the door, the soldiers removed the helmets they were wearing so the voice recognition would work. Both of the soldiers were wolves. All the creatures that were on the planet were some kind of creature. The lead wolf, a female, grey in colour spoke first.

"This is Commander Aeris, authorisation code alpha, Charlie, x-ray"

The door beeped a reply and the screen turned green signifying it accepted her. The other wolf stepped forwards. This one was a male, of a darker colour.

"This is Sergeant Kyle, authorisation code beta, gamma, delta"

Aeris turned to look at Kyle as the door opened. She knew they both looked run down due to the constant fighting. Every day there was fraught with danger. In fact everyone one the base looked run down. They had known each other since childhood. They had been on every mission together. They had a very special relationship. It might develop into a romantic one, they knew if it weren't for this damn invasion.

The door beeped again and the screen once more turned green. Locks could be heard turning in the door and it swung open on its rusty hinges, screeching all the way. The wolves entered into the room and the door closed behind them. The screeching however was heard by something else. Out in the city a 'Scavenger', a creature that's primary role was to search for left over food heard the door open and close. Its head pricked up, the enhanced senses picking up the sound. This was a bad thing for the remaining soldier and scientist. Within seconds the hive mind. Deep within in the city a massive being stirred. It was the hive mind. It started to pulse as it directed the forces to where the noise came from.

Inside the base Aeris and Kyle found Jane, the last scientist working on the transporter. It was almost finished.

"How much longer Jane?" asked Aeris. "I want to be out of here soon."

"Not much longer" Came the reply from the wolf busying herself at a table in the room..

"That's good then" This was from the soldier manning the radar in the cellar, they used it to detect where the forces of the enemy where within a couple of miles of where they were. "I am picking up a substantial force heading en route here. They must have heard you when the door opened and closed. The screeching gave us away. I knew I should have oiled it." Malcolm, the soldier berated himself.

"Great, that's all we need. We need to go now Jane! We can't afford to wait anymore." Kyle urged her.

"Almost there. I need a couple of minutes. Can you do anything to distract them?" Jane asked.

"With what?"

"There may be a way." said Malcom. "I set up some defences above the other day; they may be able to buy time. The only thing is…" He paused.

"What?" Was the question from the others.

"It requires a person to operate it from above." He sighed. "I'll do it, the rest of you go through the teleporter when it is activated."

"But Malcolm…"Aeris started.

"But nothing. I need to do something for the team. You're always venturing into the city risking your life. It's about time I did something like that. I will stay. That's final." With that Malcolm started to head towards the door, gathering his weapon and helmet along the way.

"Good luck." Aeris said quietly.

The door screeched open and then shut. It was just the three of them left inside now. Aeris and Kyle turned back to the teleporter to see how it was going.

"Almost there…there! Finished." Jane stepped back from her creation. "It will take thirty seconds to charge then you can jump to wherever it takes you."

"Good…wait. Don't you mean us?" Kyle asked.

"No you will have to go. I will set off this" With that she swept a sheet off the table next to them. On it was a device. "This is the 'Planet Killer'. It is a thermo-nuclear device capable of destroying the planet. I will have to set it off once you have jumped so they will never get there hands on this technology."

The transporter started to hum loudly, a vortex was being created. The three of them stood there as it grew to the size where they could get through. Suddenly, gunfire was heard.

"Oh God it's started. Quick Go!" urged Jane.

Aeris and Kyle looked at each other.

"Come on, it will be a piece of cake," said Kyle trying to lighten the mood. A slight smile tugged at his lips. They collected their weapons off the table they had discarded them on. Aeris linked her hand with Kyle's. The ceiling shook overhead. The battle was in full sway.

"Let's go," Aeris and Kyle jumped into the vortex leaving Jane to arm and detonate the device. She turned to the warhead beside her. Flipped up the arming switch and pressed the countdown button. There was now 30 seconds before it detonated. Jane sighed. She looked around the room; she collected the weapon she had been assigned at the start of the war. She was going to help Malcolm, if he was still alive. She found a radio.

"Malcolm! Are you still there! I'm coming to help!" she shouted into it.

"No…stay…too man…"The radio cut into static.

She stared at it. Jane knew what it meant. Malcolm was dead. But he had brought them the time they needed. Hopefully now Aeris and Kyle were in a better and safer place. She looked at the timer.

_5_

_4_

She placed her weapon on the ground. This was it. It was finally over.

_2_

_1_

As the counter clicked to 0 the room turned white. A massive cloud erupted out of the base. Then a wave, a wave of devastating fiery death spread out from the base. Everywhere, the enemy, the enemy that had wiped the entire planet was being obliterated. Monster after monster fell in the screaming wave of energy. After a couple of minutes the entire planet was covered. It was then, when the wave had consumed all fuel that it collapsed on itself and stopped. But the damage was already done to the crust. Gigantic cracks appeared all over, now the planet was ripping itself apart. The gravity tearing the plates apart at the new weaknesses. The planet was no more, but Aeris, Kyle, Malcolm and Jane had accomplished what they had set out to do. They had defeated the unstoppable enemy. Now there was no one left on the planet but Aeris and Kyle had escaped through the teleporter.

**Location: Planet Mobius - Robotropolis**

"Come on Aeris. We have to get into cover." Urged Kyle.

All that Aeris could manage was a grunt in response and she gingerly placed weight on her left leg. She knew it was broken. The vortex had thrown them clear with considerable force. Before she knew it she had found herself on the floor in incredible pain. Kyle had come through relatively ok, only a few scratches and bruises. He was holding out better than her. She was exhausted. They entered one of the buildings in the city they found themselves in. She let herself collapse to the floor.

"Must rest" was all she could say.

"Ok then, we'll stay here for a while so you can rest." Kyle responded.

Nearby, Sonic, Sally and Tails emerged from a hidden tunnel. The scrap covering moving back as they left it. They had been to see Uncle Chuck and he had bad news. Robotnik was amassing a force of bots. They had to stop it someway.

"Me must plant explosives on the manufacturing plant" reasoned Sally.

"That should stop Eggman" was the reply from Sonic.

NICOLE, the mini-computer that customarily rode on Sally's boot beeped.

"What is it NICOLE?" asked Sally.

"I am detected two life signs in the next building. They are not Robotnik forces."

"Let's find out who they are" Piped up Tails.

Cautiously they crept closer to the edge of the building to peer in and find out who was there.

"Here, let me have a look at those cuts" Kyle said to Aeris. He noticed she was covered in them. He glanced out into the street. Something moved above him. He spun round but there was nothing. Must have been a bird he thought.

It was then he heard footsteps. They were getting closer. He waited, standing still. If it was an enemy he could get the jump on them. Closer, closer until…

"FREEZE!" he shouted as he spun out into the street, his gun levelled.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" Was all Sonic could stay. Tails had jumped sky high and was hiding behind nearby rubble. He looked at the new arrival. It was a wolf. Dressed in some sort of camoflague. He was covered with cuts and looked very run down.

"We mean you no harm" said Sally stepping forwards.

Kyle relaxed slightly keeping his gun in his grip just in case anything unexpected came up. These creatures where obviously no threat. One of them was even hiding from him.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

"I'm Sally, this is Sonic and that is Tails" Sally said gesturing to each of them in turn. Tails had returned to the group now seeing that Kyle was no threat to his life. "We would tell you more but it's not safe here."

The Freedom Fighters turn to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you think we can trust him? Should we take him back to Knothole?" Asked Sonic.

"I think we should, they may be able to help us"

They turned back to the wolf.

"You can come with us but we have to move quickly."

"Wait, there is someone else with me" He turned back and walked into the building.

"Aeris come on. I've found us a safe place to go to"

She groaned, her exhaustion taking over. She struggled to get to her feet. Kyle helped her up. She limped under his support to meet the Freedom Fighters. As they reached the group there was an almighty crash. Something burst from the side of the building and was heading straight for them.

"Oh No! It's Mecha Sonic!" Shouted Tails.

He blasted towards them knocking Kyle off his feet. Aeris landed hard, very hard. The head cracked the rubble that lay around in Robotropolis. She groaned, darkness creeping in on the edges of her vision. She tried to get up but the darkness encompassed her. She fell unconscious.

Kyle recovered almost immediately, rolling to his feet, bringing his gun to bear. He scanned the sky for their assailant. There! He turned and opened fire, pouring the large calibre slugs in the direction of Mecha Sonic.

The Freedom Fighters covered their ears. It was loud, very loud. Sonic was amazed the wolf coped. It was then he noticed the female. The one they hadn't been introduced to lying, what looked like unconscious on the ground next to Kyle.

"We have to help her!" He shouted to Sally.

Meanwhile, Kyle was managing to keep Mecha Sonic at bay. Whenever he blasted close to try and attack, he was pushed back by the gunfire, taking damage all the time. He glanced at his power gauge.

"Dammit" It was almost empty. He knew Aeris carried her twin pistols as well as her rifle. The rifle would be too bulky if he dove to get hers. The robot would be in too close. If he could get to those before he was attacked then he could finally finish that thing! His rifle clicked empty. He tossed it aside and dove for Aeris. Mecha Sonic seeing his chance flew in to finish him.

Tails stared. For no reason the new arrival had suddenly tossed aside his weapon and dove for the unconscious other.

"Watch out!" He screamed as Mecha Sonic dove in close.

Kyle roared in pain as Mecha's talons dug into his shoulder. With his free hand he grabbed one of the pistols and turned.

Sally watched horrified. Mecha had got a hold on the male. He roared and she stared as he simply turned lifted up something to Mecha Sonic's face and fired. Bullet after bullet tore into Mecha's head as Kyle fired. He fired again and again not letting up. Finally the damage was too much, the head of the robot blew up in a shower of sparks and the body collapsed to the ground. He let his gun hand drop and rest against his body. Blood flowed from his shoulder freely but he bent down to pick up his rifle. He slung it over his shoulder before bending to pick up Aeris. She needed the most help.

Sonic ran up to the two.

"Are you all right?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"I will be but Aeris needs help" Kyle said through gritted teeth. He knew Aeris was light but it still hurt his injured shoulder.

"Okay, follow me and hold on" Sonic said in a stern voice. Aeris so that's her name he thought.

"Why should I hold o…" Kyle complied with the request. It was all Kyle managed to say as Sonic whisked them off, pulling them along behind them as he lived up to his namesakes. Running at supersonic speeds. The trip back was uneventful but by the end Kyle was dead on his feet. They entered the secret entrance to Knothole and made their way to the general hospital passing the houses.

"This is Knothole" Sally pointed out, "This is where we live. You will be safe here. Then maybe you will be able to tell us more about yourselves."

Safe, that's a word I haven't heard in a while, contemplated Kyle.

"Okay, I will. But first I need to rest."

They had reached the hospital by now and where ushered inside. They were directed to an empty room and told to wait for Doctor Quack. As they entered the room Kyle placed Aeris on the bed gingerly before dumping their weapons on the floor next to him. He noticed a chair and collapsed into it. Sleep finally overtook him as he fell into a slumber.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sonic" Doc bustled into the room. He quietened when he noticed the two wolves asleep or unconscious.

"So these are our new friends" he mused. "Well, let me treat them. Take these out of here." He gestured to the weapons lying dormant on the floor.

"Where should I take them?" questioned Sonic as he heaved them up into his grip.

"I don't know. Try Rotor" was the response.

He's gonna have a field day with this stuff Sonic thought as he exited the room leaving the doctor to attend to his patients.

**Back in Robotropolis…**

Snively entered the control room where Dr. Robotnik was at the moment. He had news, bad news, and was dreading what the reaction was going to be.

"Sir…we have no news from Mecha Sonic. We travelled to the scene of its last transmission and found…" He stuttered, not liking what was coming next.

"Yes, you found what?" Questioned Robotnik.

"We found that it had been destroyed, the head unit was completely gone."

"WHAT!" Robotnik brought his hand down on the console next to him in anger. It exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Before it was destroyed, it did transmit this video recoding."

"Well. Let's see it"

Snively moved to a nearby console that still worked. He inserted a disk. A recording popped up on a screen. It showed what was happening through Mecha's eyes. The view was it flying about with a wolf firing some sort of gun at it. Robotnik could see that he was standing protectively over another form, another wolf. Suddenly he threw away his weapon and dived for the other form. Robotnik made it out to be a female. It was at this moment Mecha dived at the male. Robotnik watched as the talon dug into the new arrival's shoulder. Then perfectly clearly, he saw the wolf reach for something, turn to face Mecha Sonic and that was then the recording went blank.

"That's it" The small overlander stuttered.

"Well, wolf, you have made yourself an enemy. We'll see how you cope during our next meeting." He muttered to himself. Snively slinked away, glad that it hadn't been _that_ bad.

**Back in Knothole several days later…**

Aeris groaned. She felt herself on a bed of some sorts. Where was she? She opened her eyes slowly but found the room dark. She tried to move but found on of her legs immobile. She reached forwards and found some sort of cast around it. The leg had been set,

"It must be night time" she mumbled to herself.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, not expecting an answer. So when a voice replied from the shadows.

"Ya'll in Knothole, Sugah. I was told ta watch ya." came the voice from the shadows.

"Whose there?"

A rabbit stepped into the limited light.

"Mah name's Bunnie, and you are are?"

Aeris involuntarily gasped. Stood before her was a half robotic rabbit. Her legs and one arm where robotic. She recovered herself quickly.

"My name's is Aeris. Now where's Kyle?" She questioned.

"There" Bunnie pointed to a figure asleep in a chair. Aeris's could make out the figure of her longest friend there. She saw that he had a bandaged shoulder. When did that happen she though to herself.

"I'll leave nah so ya can get some sleep." With that the rabbit walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She left the wolf sitting there. A million thoughts ran through her head.

"Oh well. Might as well leave them till morning" She said to herself.

With that she laid back down on the bed. Before she knew it she was fast asleep like the rest of Knothole.

She felt herself being gently shaken. Stirring she opened her eyes to find herself looking at Kyle.

"Hey" She said to him. "Where are we?"

"We're in a place called Knothole. Don't worry we are safe here. This is the home of the Freedom Fighters so I've learnt." He replied.

"Freedom Fighters?" She questioned.

"Yes. Their fighting against some evil guy apparently. He uses robots a lot." He said to her helping her to her feet. "Come on they want to talk to us."

He brought over crutches for her to use and they exited the room. It was only a short walk to the room they were meeting in.

"What do you think there story is?" questioned Sonic.

"I don't know but I want to know where they got this weaponry." Tails said. He had been pouring over the wolves weapons for the past couple of days.

The door to the room they were in was opened. They saw it was Kyle with the other.

"Welcome. First of all what's your name?" Was the question as they sat down.

"My name is Aeris" Aeris winced slightly as she sat down. "Why did you want to see us?"

"We want to know where you came from and what the weapons are." Sally replied gesturing to the weapons that had been laid out before them.

Kyle and Aeris both sighed. The subject of home brought up bad memories.

Aeris took a deep breath, "We came from a planet known as Kalso"

"Don't you mean you come from a planet known as Kalso." Sonic interrupted.

"No. I mean we came from the planet. It's still there, but not inhabitable." She replied.

"Why?" was the question that came from Tails.

"A couple of months ago a meteor impacted in the northern regions. Recon squads to the area never reported back. It was then a big force was sent. We found out why they never came back."

The room was deathly silent.

"Video footage was sent back. The forces were overwhelmed by a seemingly never ending supply of creatures. We shot back, but when one was shot down, ten would take its place. They overwhelmed the force and then they spread, like a plague. City after city fell, person after person was killed" Tears were in Aeris eye's, Kyle looked very grim. "Soon the entire world was gone. There were four of us left. Another soldier, who died saving us and a scientists who built the transporter that sent us here, as well as the guns. She set off a nuclear device after we jumped. She said it would wipe out the entire planet. There's nothing left by now."

The Freedom Fighters sat in silence. Stunned by what they had been told. The two wolves, sat in front of them were the last remaining survivors of an entire planet. Sonic glanced to Sally, her face looked very grim. Her gaze met his eyes and she nodded. The silent conversation went unnoticed.

"You can stay here then" Sally said firmly. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters. We could use you help if you want to"

Kyle turned to Aeris and spoke quietly, "We should stay and help them. It's the least we could do." He turned back to the rest. "All right, we'll stay and help you."

"I want to find out more of the weapons" Tails suddenly spoke up. "They look very interesting"

Kyle grinned, showing his fangs. "You like them?" He nodded.

"All right. I'll explain." He lifted up his rifle from the table. "This is the BX 405-7 'StormBlade' battle rifle. Accurate to 1000m metres and a firing rate of 12 bullets per second. The bullets themselves are .50 calibre and are housed in this magazine. They will punch through just about anything." He thumbed the release for the magazine. He then lifted it up to show Sonic, Sally and Tails the bullets.

Sonic stared. Those bullets were huge! They were easily bigger than his thumb.

Kyle continued. "There is technology in the magazine that replicates or replaces the bullets as they are fired. It is only usable for a short amount of time firing on full auto before it has to be recharged." He sat down replacing the weapon.

Tails reached for the pistols on the table. "What are these?"

Aeris picked them up before he could reach them. "These are my custom 'GN 598-8 'NightShock' pistols. They fire smaller rounds but at a faster rate and they can go longer between recharging.

"Imagine what Eggman would say when we turned up with these."

"Only we use them" Kyle stated.

"Why?"

"They are for the elite forces on our planet," he paused, "You have to have special training to use them."

"All right then. Once her leg has healed fully," Sally gestured to Aeris, "We will pay a trip to Eggman and deliver a 'surprise'" Sonic could see the gleam in her eyes. Maybe they would be able to stop Robotnik once and for all he thought. With their new friends help.

Aeris was allowed out of the hospital so she and Kyle decided to explore Knothole. They had been told were they could and couldn't go. They respected that even here there would be secret areas. There always where. They walked their way around and soon found themselves at a firing range.

"Ah ha, they have weapons" Kyle said looking hopeful. He enjoyed his weaponry. However, saying that, Aeris was the weapons expert.

As they approached the area they found that the weapons were very low tech, much lower than they were used to. They fired at a slow rate and had massive recoil by the looks of it. They saw four figures there. Two foxes, a rabbit and a coyote were there firing at the targets on the range. Aeris heard Kyle sigh beside her. They were bad shots and they knew it.

Kyle noticed their weapons on the storage racks; he was sorely tempted to use it.

"Hey," he nudged Aeris, "Do you mind if I use your rifle, mine's empty"

"Sure, go ahead" She grinned, knowing what was about to happen. They approached a bench by the range. Aeris sat herself down and gestured for Kyle to go ahead. He approached the creatures practicing.

"Hey can I join in?" he asked once they had ceased fire.

They looked at him, "Are you new here?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I am one of the two found in Robotropolis. That's what it's called isn't it?" he looked for clarification of the name.

They nodded. "Sure join in" Kyle walked over and picked up Aeris's rifle. He thumbed the safety off and lined up his sight.

BAMM! The first target literally exploded. They weren't built to take the force Aeris's rifle dished out. Without waiting he moved to the next one. Eight shots fired, seven or all the rest of the targets obliterated. His shoulder giving him pain on one shot causing him to miss.

The group just stared at him. They hadn't seen such accuracy in a while. Their rifles where all well and good against the bots but they knew they had trouble aiming them. Kyle calmly thumbed the safety on, lowered the rifle and stood back from the range. He heard someone approach behind him. He turned and saw a purple walrus approaching.

"It's done" the walrus said as he approached Kyle.

"Thanks Rotor. This should help a lot." Kyle had meet the walrus two days ago and posed the problem of recharging their weapon cells. He had got to work almost immediately. Kyle knew he had a technical mind. So had the two-tailed fox, even if he was only a kid.

"Kyle walked over to where his weapon was stored. He lifted it up and placed in the magazine. This was because the replicator was built into it. Immediately the weapon lit up and hummed with power. Now they were in business.

"Umm..Excuse me." Kyle stood to see one of the foxes behind him. "Yes"

"We were wondering, could you teach us how to fire like you can?" The question came out quite fast and Kyle almost missed it. He could see the fox was nervous.

"Of course I can" Kyle smiled, "No problem" He moved over to the rest of the group and started talking.

Aeris smiled. Kyle always enjoyed teaching others. He had a lot of knowledge to share. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" She turned around to see, "It's Sally isn't it"

"Yes" was the reply. "Sure no problem" She sat down beside Aeris.

They both looked at Kyle on the range. At that moment he was deeply involved in showing the eager learners the correct way to aim.

"What's your history with him?" Sally eventually asked.

"You mean with Kyle?" Sally nodded. "Well we met when we were little kids. We became best friends. We went through school together and then joined the army."

"Why is that?"

"At that time we were at war with the southern continent. You see, we lived on the northern one. There was a massive population on the southern continent so we needed everyone we could get. There were always tense relationships between us and we had just made some major breakthroughs in weapon technology. The replicator technology for one was in its first stages of development. They didn't like it one bit. They made bombing runs on the weapon development centres. Many were killed. Anyway, the forces quickly realised that Kyle and I had great accuracy in shooting so we were moved to the special forces. Every mission we have worked together. I would say that we have gotten very close over the years." Aeris said with a sad look in her eyes.

Sally just stared at the downcast wolf. She hasn't known anything but war since her childhood Sally thought. Compared to what they had been through with Robotnik, theirs was a lot worse.

"But seen as we are here we might as well help. We've got no where else to go" Aeris struggled slightly to her feet and started towards Kyle on her crutches.

"Now you always aim for centre mass. It has the greatest chance of killing or severely damaging the enemy." Kyle glanced round and saw Aeris heading towards him.

"That's all I'm gonna do for today. I hoped it helped."

He walked up to Aeris.

"Enjoying yourself" Aeris queried smiling.

"You bet they may be bad aims but their eager learners."

Kyle noticed Aeris fidgeting. "What's up?"

"It's this damn cast. I can wait till it comes off."

"That shouldn't be long. Only about a week or so."

She leaned against him for support. And looked into his eyes. He stared back. A cough interrupted them from their thoughts. They turned around to find a blue hedgehog looking at them, a smile playing across his features.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Sonic laughed, both the wolves were obviously embarrassed and were blushing.

"Come on, Sally wants to see you both." He turned and gestured for them to follow.

They walked in silence till they reached a big hut. "This is where all the major planning goes on" Sonic opened the door and they entered. When they entered they saw that a lot of people where there.

"Ah Aeris, Kyle glad you're here. Now you will probably be wondering why all these people are here." They both nodded.

"Well you see, we know that you can't go back home," Sally took note of the sadness that appeared in their eyes. That was going to be a subject not to touch upon often. "So we have decided to formally ask you to join the Freedom Fighters." They both looked up surprised.

"You mean that we could stay here, with you lot." Kyle stammered. He turned to look at Aeris, "This means that we would be safe. That's what I've always wanted for us." She nodded. "And, we could fight this Robotnik with them, put our skills to good use."

He turned back to face the group. "Ok, we accept. And, we want to help you fight Robotnik."

The group round the table all smiled. "Well it's settled then. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters" Sally shook both their hands. "Now…we need to assign you a huts or should it be one hut?"

Aeris turned to talk to Kyle quietly. "We should take one hut. I mean we've always said our relationship could go further. Why not let it now?"

"All right" Kyle replied smiling slightly. "We will take one hut. We've lived together for a long time. Why change it?"

"Ok. Tails" Sonic called. The young kit came over.

"Yes?"

"Aeris and Kyle will be staying with us. They need a place to stay. Take them to the empty hut. They will be using that."

The followed the young fox through the village to their new home.

"Here it is" he said as he opened the door for them to enter. "I'll leave you to it; Rotor said he wanted to see me about something."

"Thank you" Aeris called after him.

They looked around their new home. It was made up of two bedrooms, a main room and a bathroom. There was a big sofa in the main room. They both collapsed into it. Aeris leaned up against Kyle getting comfortable. They sat there for a couple of hours just contemplating what had happened to them.

"I wonder what this 'Eggman' is like?" Aeris wondered aloud.

"I do not know but it can't be worse than what we have faced." Kyle replied. When he heard no answer he looked down. He smiled when he saw Aeris was asleep. It was late after all. He lent back and closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

**Two weeks later…**

"At last, the cast is coming off" Aeris laughed to herself. It was late morning and Kyle was still asleep. He enjoyed sleeping in late as he never had the chance on Kalso. She knew what she would do. She'd get the cast off before he woke up. It would be a nice surprise.

The others round Knothole had noticed differences in the two of them. She had been repeatedly told that she looked happier. And she felt it. Now, here there was no longer the 24/7 danger of dying. And the enemy weren't horrid mutant creatures but robots built by an evil mastermind.

She knew Kyle was enjoying it here. He spent a lot of his time on the range, teaching what he knew best. She spent some time there, offering advice and teaching when it was needed. It was Kyle taught long range accuracy and she taught short range. Plenty of Mobians had come to watch them.

"Now where are my crutches?" She wondered. She was supposed to be at the general hospital at 11 at it was now quarter to. She spied them on the other side of the room. She only really used them outside. Kyle helped her otherwise. As she reached over for them she overbalanced.

"Woah" she toppled over onto the floor.

"Ow" she grabbed at a chair of the nearby table to help herself up.

"What…What's happening" Kyle came out of his room half dressed.

"I fell" Aeris confessed "I was getting my crutches."

"Why?"

"Duh, my cast comes of today."

"Oh yeah. Wait up I'll come"

They made their way to the general hospital and entered the waiting room. It wasn't long before they were called. There were other Mobians there but they had injuries like sprains. The entered one of the room and Doctor quack followed them in.

"Right, Aeris, we are going to take of the cast today."

"I know. I've been waiting fro a while."

He walked over and got a cutting device from a nearby trolley. Quack then came back over to them. He ran the device down the cast before gently splitting it open.

"Ah at last." Was the cheerful response from Aeris.

"Don't put to much strain on it straight away" Doc warned as they exited the room and the hospital.

As they exited the hospital Sally walked up to them.

"Come on, we've got someone who wants to meet you."

They followed her to the meeting hut and stepped inside Kyle saw who they were to meet. It was a robotic hedgehog. With lightning reactions he moved and grabbed one of Aeris's pistols from her holsters. She had been permitted to carry them. Upon seeing Kyle's reaction she followed suit.

"Don't move" Kyle growled at the robot, "I put you down in the city and I'll do it again"

"Wait!" Shouted Sonic placing himself in front of it. "This isn't the same one as in Robotropolis." He stepped aside, "This is Uncle Chuck, he helps us."

Kyle stared at the robot. He was right, there were distinct differences but he could of sworn that it the same robot as in the city. He lowered the pistol slowly before handing it back to Aeris who holstered who own as well.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Chuck spoke up.

"Now all we need is Bunnie" Sally told the group.

"Why?" questioned Aeris.

"You are going on a mission" was the reply. Sally looked at the wolves' reaction. She saw anticipation there. They were going to do something they excelled at.

"Sorry I am late sugah" Bunnie apologized as she walked in the door.

"Now we can get down to business." Sally adopted a serious tone. "We are going to be commencing a raid into Robotropolis. We will be planting explosives in several buildings to interrupt Robotnik's operations."

"What weapons will you be using?" Kyle asked the group.

"None."

"What? Why? How?" Aeris joined in.

"Those we do have are old and have short battery lives. We mainly rely on physical attacks to defeat them."

"So how come the range was a built then."

"It was so we could practice with what we've got while we try to salvage others."

"Oh" Was the simple reply from Kyle. We're gonna have the only weapons he thought. "Want do you want us to do then?"

"You will help us get there and back. In casewe are discovered then we will need your firepower." Sonic answered the question.


End file.
